Summer at Spinners End
by Severus Rabe
Summary: Post OTP. Probably non HBP  DH compliant. Dumbledore suspects Harry is in danger and places him with  an unwilling Severus Snape.No Slash, no romance.. up to now g
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist copyright J.K.Rowling & Warner Entertainment. Keine kommerzielle Nutzung ist beabsichtigt.

Authors Note: Since my first post got all messed up, I reposted. I hope the formatting works this time .

Chapter 1  
It was just 5 days into the holidays. The great halls and corridors were pleasantly quiet, except for some steps resounding now and then. The man in the black robe had just taken a book from the shelf and was about to settle comfortably into the worn leather chair in his small living room.  
He needed some rest, definitely, after all the trouble of last term. If he was lucky he wouldn't even be summoned for some time.  
He opened the book. It looked old, very old and its dark leather binding showed more than one stain .He had come across it in Knockturn Alley, when he had been to replenish his stocks, at least the more common ones.. It was written in a quite old fashioned hand and he had reason to believe that it was a relic from none other than the great Paracelsus himself.  
He took a sip of his tea, leaned back. And suddenly the fireplace went green. The man stiffened visibly as his features settled in his usual unreadable mask.  
"Severus..my boy..."   
Dumbledore..of all people..the headmaster of Hogwarts.   
"Headmaster."he nodded warily.  
"I am sorry to disturb You, but would You do me the favour of coming up to my quarters?. I need to talk to You..."  
"Very well. I will be there in a minute"

Dumbledores face disappeared and with an unwilling groan Severus Snape rose, carefully put his book back on the shelf and went to see the headmaster... though not without locking carefully locking all the doors behind him.  
You never know, he thought as he strode down the corridors, his customary black robes billowing behind him, making him look like a giant black bat.. which was exactly what the students called him behind his back.  
He was not at all pleased with this unexpected summons. Visiting Dumbledore spelt trouble more often than not and he did deserve some rest.. but then...maybe the headmaster was just in one of his socializing moods and felt like simply sharing cup of hot chocolate, a beverage the somber potions master did not exactly relish.  
Dumbledore did not look like he only wanted a pleasant chat.  
"This must be serious" Snape thought.  
"Sit down, Severus... a cup of hot chocolate? No?Very well then..." Dumbledore leaned back into his chair.

"You know I have several sources of information..reliable sources of whom you are by no means the least important. News have reached me, that seem..bad.. very bad...Obviously some loyal retainers want to ingratiate themselves with Voldemort and plan some kind of ..attack on Harry..."  
Snape raised an eyebrow. Potter again, he groaned innerly.  
"It seems to me I should have heard of such activities..."  
"Not necessarily...do not frown, I trust You Severus, with my life even, but You know as well as I do, probably better, that among Voldemorts followers trust and friendship are not exactly..encouraged. Someone might think You are in much too good graces with Voldemort, don't You agree?"  
The old headmasters eyes behind the half-moon glasses looked concerned.  
Snape slowly nodded. "You may be right. I will be careful.. I suppose You have already taken all measures necessary to protect Potter? Members of the order placed strategically to guard him?"  
Dumbledore sighed.

"Unfortunately there are some minor complications. I do not have all the people I need. The ministry will not listen and in any case they would try to take over young Harry's custody if I let them barge in. The boy has to be removed from his home until we can be sure that the Deatheaters are either incapable of locating the Dursleys home or have discarded it as of no importance to their plans"  
" I can see Your point. I suppose it would be feasible to place Mr Potter in the household of some reliable member of the order"  
"Some member of the order whose private whereabouts are unknown to Voldemorts followers and who has no family that might be put in jeopardy by Harry's presence"  
He mustered his potions master with the same encouraging look he might give a shy first year at loss to answer a teachers question.  
Dumbledore couldn't be serious, could he?  
The headmaster sighed.  
"Severus, my boy, You would do the order and myself a great service, not to mention young Harry whose very life might be at stake right now"  
The potions master swallowed hard.  
"Surely Albus, I don't feel that it would be in the best interest of Mr Potter..and myself to place him in my custody?"  
"I know You and Harry do have quite some history, but I also happen to remember, that You saved his life. And..if I may remind You, Harry is the son of Lily Evans. You did quite.-well... fancy her, didn't You? Maybe this would be a chance to get to know him better?"  
The potions master stiffened visibly.  
"You may not...my emotions past and present are of no concern in this matter.."  
"But they are, Severus..they are...Harry being who he is needs protection and who could better be suited than You? You are a trusted member of the order, yet the death eaters would not suspect You, as You are well known to harbour a particular dislike for Harry.  
And You would be more than capable of defending Harry if it came to the worst"   
The old wizard rose and put his hand on Snapes shoulder.  
"I would not ask You, if there was any other possibility, Severus, and it wont be long..."  
"How long..exactly?"

"Until the start of term..at the very longest" Dumbledore replied.  
"I knew You wouldn't disappoint me..."   
There were times when Snape felt like hating the old man.. always manipulating..always succeeding in making people do just what he wanted them to do...  
Grudgingly, he admitted defeat.  
"Very well then. I suppose You will provide me with further information as to where i am to pick up Mr Potter?"  
"It would be easiest to simply take him from his aunts and uncles place right now. I sent an owl, but Harry did not answer.. that is one reason among others why I asked You Severus, I am concerned, very concerned. Will You fetch him and apparate to Your home with him?"  
"I will" Snape simply answered. What else was there to say? He would do as the old man wanted, as he used to do, well as most people used to do.  
He rose.  
"Then I had better excuse myself. I will send my baggage ahead and collect Mr Potter at his uncles place.. No doubt he will be very disappointed to have to spend some time away from his privileged existence as the boy who lived. I do not however intend to pamper the young hero..."  
"Don't be too hard on him Severus, after all, he is just a boy..."   
Snape snickered .Just a boy. ? The crown prince of Gryffindor ? Maybe showing Mr Potter his place might prove some small recompense for loosing his spare privacy and quiet this summer.  
Dumbledore watched the sombre figure of his potions master as he swooped down the stairs.  
"I Just hope this works.." he murmured as he gently stroked Fawkes " I just hope so..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Harry Potter is copyright J.K.Rowling & Warner Entertainment. No commercial use intendend..just fooling around ;-)

Authors Note: Thanks a lot for reviewing.. I frankly did not expect to get any reviews for the first chapter of my first story at all... the more pleased I was.  
I am sorry the formatting for chapter 1 went all wrong, but I reposted and I am hopeful, this wont happen again...muggle technique and magic stories don not always get along, i am afraid... to cut a long authors note short, I hope there are no more posting pixies meddling with my story and You enjoy chapter 2.. if You do.. I would not be averse to any review ;-).. nor to an critical review...

Chapter 2  
It was later the same afternoon...  
With a sudden pop a dark figure appeared right in front of Privet Drive No4.  
Inside an irate voice was yelling insults.  
With a disgusted look, Snape rang the doorbell. It took some moments, than a rather big blond boy opened the door and stared at him.  
"Well who is it?" a rather fat sweating man inquired.  
"Dunno Dad. He looks kinda like Batman..."  
"Send him off. We aren't expecting anyone"  
The boy tried to close the door, but at a barely perceptible flick of Snapes wand, the door flew wide open, right in Dudley's face, who promptly started to howl.  
Snape gave him his meanest glare as he strode past him into the living room..  
"GET OUT! THIS INSTANT!" Vernon Dursley bellowed  
"I am here for Your nephew..Harry Potter"  
Snape's temper didn't improve by the smell of beer on Dursleys breath and at Hogwarts every student would have taken care not to be at the receiving end of the potion masters foul mood.  
Vernon Dursley however wasn't that clever, even though he felt a slight queasiness in his stomach at the sight of this dark intimidating stranger with that cold silky voice.   
"Potter? We know no Potter, do we Dudley?"  
Dudley opened his mouth, shut it abruptly and just shock his head.   
"Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to fetch Mr Potter for..an extended holiday excursion...  
Would You now have the kindness to bring the boy here?"  
"Excursion? Holiday?" Vernon snorted  
"I do not have all day and I can reassure You that no harm will come to Your nephew..."  
Snape was a little bit irritated by Dursleys broad grin.  
"That freak is bad luck and I will remember the day I saw him for the last time...No good, that boy... he and his parents... a bunch of freaks ..the lot of them... PETUNIA! Get that boy down here right now... with his ruddy stinking bird and all..."  
He took a hearty swill from his beer bottle.  
"And You're his teacher..aren't You? Did that boy some good..your teaching...did it...eh?"  
Before Snape could answer him, a shrill voice interrupted him.  
"IIIIIIIHHHHHHH"   
"But Aunt Petunia..please..."  
"This disgusting bird! I wont stand this anymore! Not in my house!"   
"Please..."  
"What the heck.." Vernon muttered and rushed up the stairs as fast as his bulk allowed.   
Suddenly a white owl fluttered wildly into the living room, a broom hitting the wall right behind her.  
"Hedwig! Please ..don't!" a young voice cried out.  
""You misbegotten freak!" Vernon's bellowing was followed by a thudding noise.  
"I told You once and for all not to let that ugly bird out of the cage!"  
Another thud.

"I ever see that bird here again and it's DEAD! Do You understand me?"  
"Please Uncle Vernon..."  
A trunk flew down the stairs. landing right in the middle of the room..its contents spilled all around.  
The very next moment, Harry Potter came tumbling down the stairs, obviously pushed by someone up there. He tried to regain his balance, but was heading straight for the big ugly vase, standing in the corner.  
With a flick of his wand, Snape caught Harry in mid air, right in time before the boy crashed into the vase and the wall. Slowly he lowered him down.  
Dursley came down the stairs, an oily smile on his face.

"He tripped.. just plain stupid that boy..."  
"Tripped..I see..." Snape raised an eyebrow " And not for the first time I suppose..." He sounded disgusted, but Dursley didn't notice.  
Meanwhile, the white owl had settled on a door, feathers ruffled indignantly.   
"Hedwig?" Frantically, the boy looked around for his owl. "There You are.." He sighed with relief, as he saw the bird safe and sound. Only then he noticed who the visitor was, that had prevented him from falling. As he recognized Snape, the boy went pale .  
"Oh no...not You..." he muttered.  
"I will pretend not to have heard that. Professor Dumbledore sent me for You. Circumstances beyond his control make it necessary that You spent some time with me.."  
"With..You?" Harries face fell.  
"Yes. So its seems. Now will You get ready please?" Harry scrambled to his feet.  
"What about Hedwig? Can I take her?"  
The bird seemed all Harry cared about about, Snape wondered. He had expected more of a fight.  
"If You must." Another flick of the wand sent Harries belongings back in his trunk and Hedwigs cage floating downs the stairs toward Harry. Carefully the boy tried to coax her inside and finally succeeded.  
As he closed the cage door, his face was distorted with pain.  
"What is it, Mr Potter?"   
"N..nothing..really.."  
"Come here..." The potions master ordered. Cautiously Harry came closer. Snape got hold of his writs and Harry cried out with the unexpected pain.  
"I see...this will need some treatment..." Snape let go of Harries arm and glared disgustedly at the fat man.  
"You will hear from Professor Dumbledore about this..." His voice boded no good.  
Another short movement of the wand and a murmured incantation sent Hedwigs cage and Harries trunk hovering. The owl flopped her wings with an indignant hoot, but the cage hovered gently next to Harry, his trunk to his left. Snape put his hand on the boys shoulder and all at a sudden came the already familiar nausea of disapparating.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape alas and all other characters are copyright J.K.Rowling. I just borrowed them... no commercial use is intended.

Chapter 3:A second later Snape, Harry, Hedwig and the trunk reapparated in a small room, that held a table, a chair, a cupboard and a bed. "I am very well aware of the fact that You are not overjoyed at seeing me and I can assure You, the feeling is mutual. " Snape said coldly. "Now will You show me You wrist?"  
The boy just stood motionless, staring at the wall besides Snape. Snape glared at him, and grabbed the boys hand none too gently. Harry winced.  
Something was gleaming in the boys dull eyes.. a tear?  
"Sit down...this might take a few moments" The professor opened the cupboard and took out some vials. He opened one, that contained a green and shiny, slightly bubbling liquid.  
"Here..drink this, while I take care of Your arm" Snape held out the vial to him, but the boy didn't move, he just kept his gaze on the potions master. His eyes were dull, Snape suddenly noticed.  
"Do not try my patience, Mr Potter. If I wanted to kill You, I could certainly find more appropriate ways than poisoning You..." he growled.  
Snape smiled sardonically, took a small sip from the vial.  
"Satisfied now, Mr Potter?" he asked, with just a hint of bitterness in his voice discernible.  
"Now will You sit down" he shoved Harry back in the chair, took out his wand and moved it slowly along Harries wrist while softly murmuring an incantation.  
Still hesitating, the boy took the vial and swallowed the green liquid.  
"Good boy.." The sarcasm was obvious. From the cupboard, Snape produced two bottles of pumpkin juice and some biscuits and chocolate.  
"Now eat.." he ordered impatiently.  
What was wrong with the boy? Usually Potter was not that ..obedient.. even shy? Harry Potter shy? He looked pale, too, like he hadn't had enough fresh air lately.  
Nonsense, Snape reminded himself, there would be a simple explanation...  
However, if the boy fell ill whilst in his custody, it wouldn't look good.  
Harry blinked.  
"Lie down, "Snape ordered " The healing spell makes you drowsy, that's all..."  
And so it was. Harry felt exhausted, his arm still hurt and in his head, a whole army seemed to march around.  
"Sleep, " Snape repeated, sounding not unfriendly, just annoyed.  
Cautiously the boy lay down on the shabby bed, getting as close to the wall as he could and as far away from the dark figure at the table.  
"Sleep. I wont eat Your owl, while You're asleep" The potions master snapped.  
Again the boy winced, as if expecting a blow. Then he curled himself up, his face to the wall.  
Snape watched him closely, until he was sure the boy was really asleep, then he quietly opened the window.  
A gleaming black bird hopped instantly on the window sill, playfully tugging at Snape's sleeve.  
„Quiet Corvus...you are to take a message to Professor Dumbledore"  
The bird cocked his head an gave low throaty caw.  
Snape offered him a piece of biscuit, that disappeared quickly. Meanwhile he jotted down some words on a small piece of parchment, that he fastened to the ravens leg.  
Instantly the bird took off..  
For a moment Snape watched after him, then he closed the window again and waited, watching as the boy fidgeted restlessly in his sleep.  
This was not at all what he had expected. Gryffindor's golden boy, undernourished and anxious, bullied by his aunt and uncle.  
Well, it wasn't his responsibility, why should he care. Dumbledore would be here in a short time and he would decide how to handle the situation.  
It wasn't any of his business, not at all. Tomorrow he would be free and Potter safely at St Mungos.  
Or would he? A small voice in the back of his mind kept nagging. Could he be sure the boy would be safe?  
And if he wasn't...?  
Snape didn't care..did he?  
Did he really not care that a child was beaten and bullied?  
Memories long since locked up safely behind seemingly impenetrable walls were on the verge of resurfacing, breaking the walls he had so diligently built with appalling ease.  
Memories he did not want...

A sudden pop heralded the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, beside him the school medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey.  
"What's wrong Severus? Has there been an attack?"  
"You might say so.." Snape nodded. to Madam Pomfrey, then turned again to Dumbledore.  
"I thought You would wish to be informed immediately. It seems Mr Potter is not all well. He has a broken wrist, in all probability a severe concussion and I am afraid there might be even more injuries."  
"What have You done to that boy?" The medi-witch demanded with a fierce look.  
" I tried to heal his wrist and fed him a potion to ease his pain and let him sleep." Snape answered, deliberately misunderstanding the irate medi-witch.  
Pomfrey didn't like him any better now, than she had liked the 12 year old Severus, who had steadfastly refused to fall prey to her maternal care.  
Snape allowed himself a small ironic smile, then he flicked his wand, carefully removing the boys bed cover and with another flick his clothes down to his underwear.  
The boy didn't wake, as the potion had by now taken full effect.  
On the right side, Harries chest was covered by a big reddish-black bruise, whilst in other places older bruises were still visible.  
Pomfrey gasped for air, than she remembered her professional duty.  
"This is atrocious" she murmured, still casting distrustful glances at Snape every other moment.  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
"This is.. terrible. What happened? How could this happen?"  
"This child has been beaten and nearly starved" the medi-witch declared .  
"This is an outrage."  
"Severus?" Dumbledore looked at the younger wizard for an explanation.  
"I cannot say for sure, but as I arrived, someone who answered to the name of Dursley was obvioulsy drunk. He smelled of beer. After I told him to sent for Mr Potter, the boy was called down..  
For whatever reason, his aunt went into hysterics.I think it might have had to do with Mr Potters owl. Whatever the reason, an argument ensued during the which Mr Potters trunk as well as himself were thrown down the stairs...he had stumbled, I was informed by Mr Dursley, who continued to threaten he would kill the owl and did not at all seem very disappointed to see his nephew leave"  
"Drunk..beaten? Are You sure Severus? It couldn't have been some mere misunderstanding ?"  
The potions master shook his head.  
"Absolutely not, headmaster"  
"Albus... just look at the poor boy, there is not just one bruise, there is a dozen... I have a good mind to tell this uncle of his what I think about him.. the brute"  
"If I only had known.." the old wizard whispered.  
"But it was necessary..the blood wards... what else...if I just had known"  
"As if children would tell..You know that Severus. You know that just too well..." the small nagging voice in the back of Snape's mind insisted.  
Dumbledore sighed.  
"So what are we going to do now?"  
"Sending Mr Potter to St Mungos?" Snape suggested.  
"Impossible.It is just too dangerous and we cannot bring him back to Hogwarts either, not now. I suggest we continue as planned.  
You take Harry with You..."  
"This boy is ill, he needs help...medical help. I am not a healer"  
"This boy needs rest, a lot of rest.. and care" Madam Pomfrey insisted.  
"Not that I think You'd care about the poor boy, but at least he would be safe with You.. and You wouldn't beat him like this brute of an uncle. He should be asleep most of the time anyway. I could come along..."  
"No Poppy, You mustn't be missed. It would attract attention..."  
Snape sighed with relief. Having Poppy Pomfrey around the house was the very last thing he needed.  
"Severus, do You have any suggestions?"  
"Not right now..apart from the fact that this" he looked pointedly at Harry ".. should be documented in any case"  
"It will, Severus, it will. I promise"  
"Maybe we could send one of the schools house-elves along?" Pomfrey suggested. "One that is loyal to Harry ?"  
"NO. I refuse to have the infernal nuisance of a Dobby around my house" Snape insisted.  
Dumbledore smiled "Dobby of course..What a brilliant idea Severus"  
He nearly patted the enraged potions master on the back, so pleased he was.  
Not only Potter, but also this nuisance of a house elf at his home... what a preposterous idea, Snape fumed innerly.  
"At the moment, I cannot do much more. The boy needs rest. I will write down some instructions for You, Severus, and I expect them to be followed..." Madam Pomfrey declared.  
"So this is settled. Will You wait here, Severus? I am going to send Dobby with some medical supplies right here as soon as we get back"  
The old wizard leaned closer.  
"One more time You saved the boy, Severus. Thank You..."  
Before Snape could answer, the headmaster and the medi-witch had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dobby, Dumbledore or Snape...unfortunately , though I could use a houseelf. As usual, all characters are copyright by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and no copyright infringement is intended, as this work is strictly non commercial.

Several hours later, Snape was sitting in his living room, surrounded by four solid walls full of books.  
A muffled sound told him, that the infernal elf was indeed rummaging in the kitchen..that was probably the only good side to all of this.. having an elf do the household chores and the cooking.  
He helped himself to a small glass of absinth, which he levitated out of the small cupboard.  
What a day.. how could he let Dumbledore talk him into taking care of Harry Potter...of all people.  
He took a sip from the greenish liqueur. Maybe he would get some minutes of rest while the boy was still asleep in the small guest room. Very small guest room indeed..well, Potter would have to get accustomed to that, he was not a rich man. No special care for the golden boy...Snape smirked..and just then the small voice in his mind spoke up again.  
"You should know better by now Severus...this boy isn't pampered.. You saw his bruises..didn't you... he'd probably be happy with that small room..if he was just treated like a human being..and not like some criminal freak..."  
"Its none of my business..." Snape told himself energetically."None at all.. this..meddling elf is here to take care of him and that's all.."   
Suddenly he cocked his head..there was noise upstairs? Wasn't it? He reached for his wand and rose, when with a loud crack the houseelf appeared right before him.  
" You..I should have known...What are You doing up there? Rearranging my furniture?"the potions master demanded exasperated.  
"No please Sir..." Dobby looked downtrodden and his ears were drooping.  
"Its Harry Potter, Sir..please... Dobby cannot wake him up...and he is having a nightmare Sir.."  
Snape took the stairs in a few long strides, whereas the elf scurried nervously after him.  
Harry was twitching nervously in his bed, eyes closed. He murmured anxiously in his sleep.  
"Please Sir..Dobby wanted to help but Dobby could.."   
"Keep Your mouth shut..." Snape cut the elves explanations short, as he lent over the bed to lay his hand on the boys forehead.   
It was hot and sweaty.. and, as the professor noticed, his scar seemed inflamed and red.  
"This is not good at all.." he muttered."Dobby..get me that bag Madam Pomfrey packed  
" This instant.."  
Glad to make himself useful, the small elf shoved the big black leather bag next to the bed.  
"No..please.. I don't want to..please..don't kill Hedwig.. no..please.."  
To his own surprise, Snape found himself trying to soothe the boy, telling him it was alright, nobody would hurt his bird, while he took two potion vials out of the bag.  
He pushed Harries back up and fed the unconscious boy one spoonful of each potion. Dobby watched with his big protruding eyes.  
He squirmed at first, but then Snapes firm grasp seemed to reassure him, as the potions started to take effect.  
Snape sighed "I suppose he will be better... " He turned to leave, but just as he walked through the door, Dobby tugged at his coat.  
"Please... Sir..look..." he pleaded. The boy had started murmuring and fidgeting again.  
Oh no.. he couldn't..sit with Potter? Could he? But before he could leave , he heard that small voice again.

" But nobody will know..he is just a kid.. a troubled kid at that...treated worse than even the son of arrogant James Potter deserves to be treated. Remember, when You were ill...and all alone?"  
The elf started to smile broadly . as the potions master went back ,and quickly adopted a more innocent mien, as Snape gave him a near deadly glare, that dared him tell anybody...  
Snape accioed a book from downstairs and tried to make himself comfortable in the shaky chair, that had been old and worn when he was a child.  
"Dobby will bring dinner.. and chicken soup for Harry Potter... and..." Catching the look in Snapes face, he quickly disappeared..leaving Snape and the unconscious boy alone.  
Snapes presence obviously reassured the boy, but still he was murmuring in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering and once he even raised his arm, as if to shelter himself from blow.   
„Potter ..its al right..nobody will hurt You..." Snape was not good at soothing children and he knew it, but he could not just sit there and watch the boys nightmare. Carefully he pulled Harries arm down on the bed cover.  
"Just sleep, you are ill..that's all..." at least explaining what was wrong sounded somewhat better than murmuring silly phrases like a dottering old nursemaid, after all..Potter was nearly 16..wasn't he.  
To his utter embarrassment, the boy held fast to his hand and wouldn't let it go, grabbed it like some lucky charm. Snape could not pull it back without being rough, and he did not want that right now..after all, the boy needed his sleep, he was in a fever...it was just plain commons sense, letting him rest, even if it was a bit uncomfortable.  
Some time later a small head with too big floppy ears showed in the door., only to witness the astounding sight of Severus Snape, that greasy git, the black bat of the dungeons of Hogwarts, ex death eater and grouch extraordinaire, sitting beside Harry Potters bed, having his hand held firmly by the sleeping boy, telling him in a soothing voice the difference between a draught of living death and a simple calming draught...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank You very much for Your reviews and adding me to Your story alerts. I will just have to see, where the story is going from here.. suggestions anybody?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dobby, Dumbledore or Snape...unfortunately , though I could use a houseelf. As usual, all characters are copyright by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers etc. and no copyright infringement is intended, as this work is strictly non commercial.

Authors Note: I am really sorry if this story seemed to be abandonned. Real life got in my way of writing and my muse refused cooperation. I hope this will change for the better.

Chapter 5

The sun was already high, when Harry woke with a start.

This was neiter his room at the Dursleys, nor the cupboard under the stairs, where they occasionally locked him up...

And it was not the dormitory in Gryffindor tower either.

He sat up and groaned involuntarily.

A numb pain ran through his body, like it often did when Dudley and his friends had beaten him up, Uncle Vernon was in a bad mood or he had had too little time to finish too many chores.

Cautiously he touched his ribs, where he had had some particularly nasty bruises.

Nothing...the bruises were gone, only the pain was lingering and he had suffered worse... much worse.

What had happened?

He remembered Hedwig..Hedwig had brought a dead mouse into the house and Aunt Petunia had nearly stepped on it. Uncle Vernon had got mad, threatened to kill Hedwig and pushed him down the stairs... and then.. Snape... Snape of all people had come to take him away, owl and all.

Just as mean and sarcastic as ever he had apparated Harry, hedwig and his trunk... where?

He couldn't remember. Had not Snape tried to poison him? His head started to hurt, as he racked his brain for another memory. But everything that had happened after he fell down the stairs was just a vage blur. Just some pictures, a few sounds...

But he distinctly remembered Snape.

Carefully Harry put one foot on the floor, then the other. Eeverything around him seemed to turn upside down, as he resolutely pulled himself up, lost his balance, tried to get a hold and sent a small, shabby nightstand crashing.

Harry sank back onto the bed.

What would happen? Ife there was anybody around, this noise just couldnt go unnoticed...

and Harry was right.

The door opened and a familiar head with bulging eyes and laarge batlike eary peeked into the room.

Even without his glasses, Harry recognized this face.

„Dobby?" he exclaimed.

„Master Harry!"

The house-elf rushed up to him and hopped on the bed to give Harry a big hug.

„Master Harry is awake! Dobby is so happy!"

„It's ok, Dobby, I'm fine.. I think.. but what happened? Where am I? And what are You doing here?"

„Harry Potter is ill.. and Dobby helps to make him well again."

The house-elf smiled broadly.

More steps were sounding from outside and suddenly the door was pushed open.

„You!"

„Potter!"

The potions master stood in the doorway, wand in hand, looking slightly dishevveled, but regaining his composure in the instant.

„Me.. whom did You expect? The minister for magic?"

„Where am I? Did You kidnap me?"

„Master Snape, Sir..." the house-elds ears drooped dejectedly „Dobby could not explain.."

„What?"Harry stared at the minuscule elf.

„You are in on this?"

Snape crossed his arms.

„Obviously You are feeling better, Mr Potter.. so I suggest You take a shower and get back to bed. Dobby will bring You something to eat"

„The hell I will! Where's Dumbledore? Dobby.. please..tell the headmaster Snape kidnapped me.. he is not Your master... he cannot stop You"

Snape rolled his eyes.

„For Morganas sake, Potter, You are unnecessarily melodramatic. If I had wanted to kidnap You, I wouldnt have done so under the uncaring eyes of Your relatives and I certainly would not have brought You to my home.

Stop this racket and do as You are told.

Your glasses are over there on the desk, Have the kindness to put them on, unless You try to ruin even more of my furniture."

He cast a quick Reparo on the nighstand and turned to go.

„By the way Potter, I rather pride myself on the wards I have set up around my home, so do not try anything foolish."

„Miserable, greasy bastard" Harry muttered.

„I heard that Mr Potter..."

Harry watched the hated potionsmaster disappear down the corridor.

„Please Master Harry..."

Harry shot the elf an angry glance.

„You betrayed me!"

„No, no... Dobby loves Harry Potter, Dobby wants him to heal..."

„I am fine! I just want to get out of here!"

„No!" Dobby shook his head, ears flapping.

„Harry Potter is not fine. Dobby heard Madam Pomfrey and headmaster talking.. Harry Potter has bruises.. and broken bones... and he has a bad, very bad head...Dobby hears as they talk"

„Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore? Tthey know? But.. why am I here? By the way.. where is this?"

„This is the house of Professor Snape...and headmaster told Dobby to look after Harry Potter".

„Snapes? And Dumbledore knows?"

Dobby nodded.

„Please Harry Potter... bathroom is over there.. Dobby has been told to make sure Harry Potter doesnt overexert himself.."

„DOBBY! NO!" Harry yelled, as the elf pointed a long finger at him and he felt being levitated upwards.

„Dobby only does what is best for Harry Potter... Harry Potter is weak from illness.."

Waving frantically, Harry couldn't stop himself from being floated into tha bathroom, his pajamas being vanished and himself placed under the shower, where a big piece of soap instantly started to scrub him down.

„You miserable traitorous..." he spluttered.

„DOBBYYYYYY!!"

„Dobby only does what is best for Harry Potter."

Having been scrubbed, dried and dressed in fresh pajamas, Harry was finally set down on the floor.

„Dobby leaves Master Harry alone now for 5 minutes... The elf disapparated with a crack and Harry found himself alone.

„Traitor" he muttered.

The small room seemed old and worn, but was still meticulously clean. A window much too small to climb through let in some light.

„No escaping here.." Harry murmered.

Maybe there was another room. He tried the doorknob.

„Locked.. and I dont have my wand..."

Harry felt like throwing something against the wall, but there wasnt anything, except his own toothbrush and some towels.

„I might as well use waht little privacy I get, before that crazy elf turns up again.."

Some minutes later, he felt as if he had just finished one of Woods training sessions. Suddenly Dobby reappeared.

„Harry Potter ready?"

„Can' You at least knock? But I'm ready..yeah.."

Again, he was rising in the air and gently floated back into his small room onto the bed.

On the nighstand stood a tray from which mouthwatering smells rose.

„Dobby has prepared food..." The house-elf smiled.

There was a big bowl of chicken soup, bread rolls and a glass of pumpkin juice. It smelld delicious and Harry found himself unable to resist.

„Now Dobby" he began as he wolfed down the food."just tell, why am I here? Why in Snapes house?"

Dobby sighed.

„Dobby knows not all...but Harry Potter is not safe anymore.. and Professor Snape tells headmaster Harry Potter is hurt..and Madam Pomfrey says Harry Potter needs time to heal.. and Professor Snape very good healer and very good wizard...keeps Harry Potter safe.."

Harry groaned."Of all people..Snape...he is going to poison me or hex me into oblivion. Why can't I stay with Dumbledore?"

„Dobby does not know, Harry Potter, but Dobby knows Professor Snape promises to take good care of Harry Potter. Professor Snape is good wizard"

Harry shook his head.

„Ouch.. that hurt...

„Master Harry must be quiet and rest.. Dobby goes now and gets bread and butter pudding for Harry Potter" he beamed at Harry.

Harry lay back.

Dumbledore thought he wasnt safe anymore with the Dursleys. But stay with Snape? That prospect made summer with the Dursleys seem nearly bearable.

With the usual crack Dobby reappeared, balancing a large plate full of the most wondefull smelling bread and butter pudding Harry had ever seen.

„Professor Snape says to eat and then to take potion against pain and then to rest" Dobby explained.

„Tell Professor Snape he can go to hell" Harry muttered befor he started on the pudding.


End file.
